Pokemon: a ceepypasta story
by jaketheripper
Summary: yes, yes, i know, there's an overload of pokemon creepypastas, BUT, here is never a story from the character's point of view, only the player. so meet my sprite, Jake, and his assortment of ghost pokemon as he battles the many evils that pokepasta have to offer...enjoy...if you dare...MWAHAHAHAHAAA!
1. Chapter 1

my name is jake, I'm a pokemon master.

my main pokemon archetype would have to be ghost pokemon.

my favorite of all, however, would be my shedinja, i don't usually raise bug pokemon, but when i do, it's because they spawn a ghost pokemon, after my nincada evolved into a ninjask, i let it go and watched the shell as it slowly became a shedinja, I'm getting it stronger and stronger, so one day we can beat the elite four and have the world know i'm a pokemon master.

but all too late did i find out, that i wasn't the strongest ghost pokemon master out there.

and that's where this story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking by when it happened, a girl with long black hair, running through the woods, screaming, ran straight into me, she fell on top of me and started screaming in my face, "IT'S COMING! IT'S IN LAVENDER TOWN! OH MY GOD LET GO OF ME! I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY!"

suddenly we were surrounded by red eyed unknown, she screamed louder and began clawing at my face, her eyes turning red, "OH GOD THEY'RE IN MY HEAD!" my first instinct was to get my friend ball, i had it out in a matter of seconds, shedinja sprang forth from the ball and began using shadow ball to push back the unknown, red eyes or not, they needed to step off, although they stayed and instead, turned their attention on shedinja, my other friend ball was out and out came haunter, he began using psychic and hitting them against things, as soon as my pokemon got rid of them, the girl lost consciousness and fell forward onto me, i lifted her up and carried her in the opposite direction, haunter and shedinja bringing up the rear.

i laid her down in he grass of a meadow i shedinja and haunter floated low and looked at her, haunter looked at me meaningfully, "wake her up."

haunter touched her forehead and she opened her eyes, she saw me and screamed, i held her still though, "calm down, you're ok, they're gone, now tell me what happened."

it was several minutes before she would talk, i removed my trench coat and put it around her shoulders, she looked at me, her pupils still contracted, "what happened?" she took a few shuddering breaths and then spoke, "i was with red in...in lavender t-town, a m-man with red eyes, he came in and started j-just throwing black poke balls with...eyes on them."

then she grabbed me by my shirt, my trench coat falling off her as she grabbed me, "and then the EYES! the red unknown started turning people into zombies, and, and there were five hypno that i could see, taking the kids, taking them away...red, oh god, red was trying to fight, but, but, they gouged out his eyes..."

i cringed, "shit."

suddenly there was a voice from behind me, it held a darkness that made me cringe even more, "and we'll have your eyes too, mrs. kimberly" i turned to see a doctor wearing a white lab coat, his eyes were completely white, i stepped back and Kim screamed, "OH GOD, IT'S HIM!"

at my signal, haunter and shedinja attack, but they stop half way and are thrown back, a black mass with white eyes materializes in front of the man, he laughs, "your an idiot, you may be a ghost master, but you have lots of things to learn about ghosts."

the black mass raises two hands in front of it and a white smile spreads across it's entire face, ear to ear, if it had ears.

haunter and shedinja snarled at it, like they had never seen it before and even if it was new, it wasn't welcome.

"what kind of pokemon is that? it doesn't look like any ghost pokemon i've ever seen."

the old man laughed so hard i thought he might start coughing, but he just kept laughing, "of course you havent seen it before, it's a ghost."

i hesitated, this was odd sounding, even to my ears, "what kind of ghost?"

the man cackled again, "no, you moron, it's a ghost, not a pokemon."

i stare at it and then, not hesitating for a second, i command my pokemon to attack...


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle that took place after that I would only describe as chaos, the ghost grabbed haunter and...and absorbed him...the ghost getting bigger, the evil man Laughing as I blocked the girl with my body, suddenly shedinja came out of nowhere and clipped the thing, it wavered and shedinja flew back to me, I picked up the girl and ran to the next town.

i put her down at the poke-center and told the nurse that she needed psychiatric help, then I went to the pokecomp to get some old friends back.

My yamask.

my shuppet.

My sableye.

and my duskull.

all of whom were very happy to see me.

i think it's the mark of a good trainer when a ghost Pokemon comes out and hugs you.

anyway, my plan, to try and save red from that horrible place.

i pack up and begin trekking back to where I had met the weird girl and the evil man who took my haunter.

i walked further and further into the woods, noting at the same time, that it was getting darker and darker.

suddenly I heard a noise, not really a noise, it was music.

but it was in my head, it was ambient and sounded like a toddler's music box, but way too creepy for that. ***author's note: lavender town music**

i ventured farther and felt as if someone was behind me, i turned to see nobody, but the way back was no longer visible, i turned back to where i was going and saw a signpost that had a message written in blood on the sign, "turn back now."

i flipped it off, "fuck you, i do what i want." and taking a deep breath, i walked further in and the music got stronger, it was almost impossible to think, but then that...man showed up again and his ghost materialized, i sent my shuppet ant yamask at it, but it used an unknown move and the ghosts vaporized, the man laughed, red eyes appeared all around him, red eyes unknown were floating towards me from the shadows, i gave back, the man laughed, "you are nothing, NOTHING compared to the white hand! flee! though it is too late to run."

the music was nearly drowning out my thought now, all i could tell shedinja and the others was to keep the unknown back while i tried to think, however, the ghost was cackling so loudly...but then i heard a familiar voice, the familiar voice of a well known champion, "charizard...use flamethrower..." i turned to see the unknown flee from a blast of fire, it was a beat up charizard, holding red, who was bleeding from the face, his eyesockets gaping wide, his legs and arms, stubs, he was a mess.

i caught my breath, "oh thank god its you, red, i'd thought you were dead."

the charizard caught sight of the ghost and roared, Red tried to stop it, but the charizard dropped him and flew at the ghost.

i blinked and the pokemon was gone.

i grabbed Red's helpless form and shouldered him, i ran through the woods, followed closely by my pokemon.

"who are you?"

"that's not important, i'm getting you out of here!"

with that, i ran towards the light.


End file.
